Porque todos tienen necesidades
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa? ¿Sería de Sango, o de Kagome? ¿Acaso sus mujeres no estaban satisfechas con lo que ellos les daban? [En respuesta al reto pedido por Fifiabbs del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**Porque todos tienen necesidades**

**Summary: **¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa? ¿Sería de Sango, o de Kagome? ¿Acaso sus mujeres no estaban satisfechas con lo que ellos les daban? [En respuesta al reto pedido por Fifiabbs del foro ¡Siéntate!]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Género:** Friendship/Humor.

_xoxoxox_

_El sol brillaba deslumbrante en el cielo, acariciando con sus rayos de luz las copas de los árboles y los techos de las cabañas de la aldea de Kaede. El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles y daban una sensación de tranquilidad que ahora perduraba más desde que ese ser maligno llamado Naraku había dejado de existir hacia ya casi cinco años._

_Se encontraban un monje y un hanyō caminando tranquilamente por la aldea, que se encontraba talvés demasiado tranquila. Se dirigían hacia la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, que en esos momentos no se encontraba en la aldea, ya que había ido acompañada de Rin a la aldea vecina hacia unas horas, seguro no tardaría._

_En fin, entraron despreocupados a la cabaña y se sorprendieron de ver un montón de cosas apiladas y en desorden._

_— ¿Crees que talvés la Kaede-sama se haya olvidado de algo? — le preguntó el monje a InuYasha, pensando en la razón de aquel desorden._

_— ¿A quién le importa? — dijo dejándose caer en el suelo, adoptando su típica pose de piernas y brazos cruzados. _

_—Talvés deberíamos tratar de arreglar un poco aquí. — le dijo el monje removiendo algunas de las cosas que habían allí._

_—Si las cosas están así es porque Kaede-baba las dejó así, ¿no? Para que vamos a ordenar._

_—Puede ser que encontramos algo interesante. — le dijo Miroku inspeccionando algunas de las cosas que habían allí._

_El hanyō se acercó con curiosidad para ver qué era lo que ese monje revolvía tanto. No había nada interesante, solo unos platos, cacharros, peinetas, algunos kimonos, un par de cosas que Sango y Kagome le habían prestado a la anciana, unas cajas vacías, cucharones y otras cajas aun no inspeccionadas._

_— ¿Qué crees que haya ahí dentro? — dijo con curiosidad el hanyō viendo las tres cajas que aun no habían abierto._

_—Veo que también tienes el don de ver las cosas ajenas. — dijo poniendo cara maliciosa._

_—Keh… Solo ábrelas._

_Ni lento ni perezoso Miroku abrió las tres cajas al mismo tiempo. En una de ellas había una especie de colgante, en la otra unos pergaminos, y en la ultima había… Momento, ¿Qué había? ¿Qué era esa cosa?_

_— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el hanyō al ver que Miroku tomaba "eso" con sus manos y lo inspeccionaba._

_—Pues no lo sé, pero ¿no se te hace parecido a algo? — dijo poniéndolo de cabeza, para ver si tomaba forma._

_—Huele raro. — comentó._

_— ¿A qué huele? — preguntó el monje con curiosidad al tiempo que lo apretaba. — es suave._

_—Déjame ver. — el hanyō se lo arrebató y comenzó a olfatearlo. — Huele a… — lo olfateó con mas detenimiento y de pronto sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo._

_— ¿A qué? — preguntó extra__ñado al ver la reacción de su amigo._

_— Huele a… a… —tragó en seco, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir — a excitación femenina._

_El monje abrió los ojos como platos y un "click" pareció salir de su cabeza._

_— E-Entonces, a eso se parece. — dijo devolviendo su vista al objeto._

_— ¿A-A qué?_

_— A… ya sabes… eso que se levanta a la hora de… ya sabes… eso._

_Si antes sus mejillas eran rojas, ahora lo era toda su cara, el hanyō soltó el objeto como si este le quemara y volteó a ver nervioso a su amigo._

_— P-Pero… ¿De quién es? — tartamudeó el hanyō._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo detenidamente, ahora preocupados. Esa cosa… ¿Era de Sango, o de Kagome?_

_— ¿Crees que nuestras esposas no están satisfechas con nosotros? — le preguntó el monje al hanyō._

_— Y-Yo…_

_— O no me digas que… ¡¿Nunca has hecho "eso" con Kagome-sama?! — al hanyō se le subieron todos los colores a la cara._

_— ¡Deja de decir tonterías, claro que he estado con Kagome haciendo…! — su boca se cerró automáticamente al ver a Sango entrar a la cabaña._

_— ¿No me digan que estaban hablando de…? — inquirió Sango enviándole una mirada asesina a su marido._

_— ¡De nada Sango! — dijo el monje levantándose rápidamente agitando las manos, como diciendo que él era inocente de todo acto. La castaña les envió una mirada sospechosa a ambos._

_— ¿Y qué hacen aquí? Kaede-sama no está en la aldea._

_—Sí, si, es que… ¡Había un gran desorden aquí y estábamos ayudando a limpiar! ¿Cierto InuYasha? — le preguntó nervioso a su amigo._

_—Eh… Yo… ¿Si? ¡En todo caso lo que sea es culpa de Miroku! ¡Él fue quien tocó eso un primer lugar!_

_— ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué fue "eso" que tocaste Miroku? — le preguntó una molesta Sango._

_—B-Bueno, mientras InuYasha y yo estábamos tratando de arreglar aquí, nos encontramos con esto. — dijo enseñándole a su esposa el objeto._

_— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó confundida._

_—Entonces… ¿No es tuyo? — dijo el monje con voz esperanzada._

_—No, no sé qué es eso._

_Miroku se lanzó a los brazos de Sango gritando feliz un "¡Sabia que tú nunca me traicionarías!". Sango, quien no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado se limitó a medio corresponder al abrazo._

_—M-Miroku… M-Me ahogas._

_Se escuchó un llanto. Con la brusquedad del abrazo, el bebe, que venía tranquilo durmiendo en la espalda de Sango, se despertó y clamó por atención._

_Ninguno de los dos había notado que el hanyō había salido de la cabaña. Iba a haber problemas, ¿no?_

_xoxoxox_

Salió corriendo en busca de su esposa. Si esa cosa no era de Sango, tenía que ser de Kagome, ¿no? Aunque el solo hecho de pensar que su mujer hubiera buscado un sustituto para "eso" lo hería en lo más profundo de su orgullo de macho. Definitivamente Kagome lo iba a escuchar.

Divisó a su esposa sentada bajo un árbol descansando, después de todo había mucho sol y estar recogiendo hierbas era agotador.

Al ver a su esposo acercarse a ella una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. El hanyō se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas con el ceño fruncido.

_—Quiero una explicación. — dijo de forma firme. La miko le miró confundida._

_— ¿De qué hablas?_

_—De esto. — dijo mostrándole el objeto. Kagome lo miró aun mas confundida._

_— ¿Qué es eso?_

_— ¡No finjas! ¡Sé que es tuyo! ¡Lo guardaste en la casa de la vieja, creíste que no lo encontraría!_

_—No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo._

_—Debiste de haberme dicho._

_— ¿Qué cosa?_

_—Que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno. — dijo con la cabeza gacha._

_Kagome miró el objeto tratando de descifrar las palabras de InuYasha. Momento… Esa forma era de…_

_Un aura oscura rodeó se cuerpo. InuYasha levantó su cabeza temeroso._

_— ¡Osuwari! ¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _¡Osuwari!_ _— le gritó molesta. — ¡No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi! ¡¿Crees acaso que te reemplazaría con esa cosa?! ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡Osuwari!_

_Bien, había acabado varios metros bajo tierra._

_— ¡Si no es tuyo de quien es! — gritó levantándose del suelo._

_Miroku y Sango se acercaron a ellos seguidos de sus dos pequeñas._

_— ¡Alto los dos! — gritó Sango. — Esa cosa no es de nosotras, ¿cierto, Kagome-chan? — la miko asintió. — Dejen de imaginarse cosas. — dijo firme._

_— ¿Qué ocurre, muchachos? — dijo Kaede, que ya estaba de vuelta con Rin y Shippo, a quien aparentemente se encontraron a medio camino._

_— Queremos saber de quién es esto. — dijo el hanyō mostrándole el objeto._

_— ¿De dónde sacaron eso? — les preguntó la anciana._

_— Estaba entre unas cosas que tenía en su… Un momento, vieja, acaso… ¿Esta cosa es suya?_

_La anciana sacerdotisa se puso algo nerviosa._

_—Bueno… Una también tiene sus necesidades. — les dijo mientras que los niños la miraban sin entender._

_— ¿A qué se refiere Kaede-sama con eso de necesidades? — preguntó una de las gemelas._

_—Bueno, verán, mis niñas, hay ciertos deseos carnales que… — un Miroku inconsciente cayó al suelo. Las niñas comenzaron a reír al ver la situación de su padre._

_—Monje estúpido. — masculló InuYasha._

_Y es que… Todos tienen necesidades, ¿no?_

_xoxoxox_

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí está el reto pedido por Fifiabbs. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

Link del foro: forum/SI%C3%89NTATE/84265/

Se despide, Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
